


December 1948

by carmypen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Distrust, Drabble, Gen, Historical References, Murder, Murder Mystery, Murder in a small town, Paranoia, dead body mention, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmypen/pseuds/carmypen
Summary: It was early morning, December 1948, when the body of a man was found on the beach in a little seaside town.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	December 1948

It was early morning, December 1948, when the body of a man was found on the beach in a little seaside town. 

The investigation lasted for weeks. Who was he? How had he died? 

Gossip ran wild. Rumors of Russians. Government conspiracies. 

Theories came from everywhere, but there were never any answers. And without answers, doubt began to grow. Everyone started looking at their neighbor suspiciously. Could  _ they  _ know the truth?

In the little seaside town, the mystery of the man on the beach was never solved, but, in the end, it was really trust that died that December day.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a personal challenge (which I am absolutely failing) to write a drabble every day for the month of April. The prompt for this story was 12-48.


End file.
